Flashlights
by tetsuryu
Summary: To him she was the brightest star, and to her he was the warmth of liberation. One-shot/Drabble Collection for StingYu Week 2014
1. Day 1: Meeting

**Summary:** Their first meeting was pretty unconventional, but none of them would have had it any other way. Modern AU.

**Disclaimer:** Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail. FioreFunnies is modelled after 9GAG.

* * *

><p><em>Day 1: Meeting<em>

_**Iridescence**_

"I'm sure it was here somewhere..." Yukino frowned as she searched through her third drawer. Her room had been turned into a mess thanks to her digging and fumbling, all to look for the one little keychain she had lost.

It was a keychain that her parents had bought her, an intricate pendant design that had a star surrounding a small key, with an iridescent surface that tossed the reflected light into a beautiful burst of colour.

To Yukino, the keychain was one of the most important things in her life, representing the warmth of her deceased parents, and the losing of the chain made her feel as though the shadows had descended again, surrounding her and suffocating her, spinning her mind round, and round, and round-

"Yukino!" Snapping out of her reverie and lifting a hand to brush the moisture away from her eyes, Yukino turned as her roommate barrelled into the room, waving her phone frantically. "Hey, remember that internet community I told you about? FioreFunnies?"

Yukino eyed her blonde friend sceptically, before shaking her head. "Lucy, I'm sorry but I'm really busy trying to find my keychain... You know how important it is to me..."

"That's exactly it!" Lucy cried, keeping her eyes trained on the floor as she manoeuvred across the room, littered with the miscellaneous items Yukino had tossed out in her search. "Look, isn't this your keychain?"

Tearing her gaze away from the drawer she was currently emptying, Yukino sighed and focused on the phone Lucy had all but thrust up in her face, before her eyes widened in recognition. "Wait, but, how-"

"See, the caption says that this guy found it near campus and thought it was pretty cool, which means you can probably message him to get it back!"

"How do I message him?"

Lucy frowned at her platinum-haired friend, waving her phone again to emphasise her point. "You create an account, of course! Quick, go do it before someone else claims it!"

Yukino gasped at the possibility, before turning to search for the phone, rummaging through the mess she had already made and finding it under a pile of clothes. Opening up the dormant application she had only downloaded to amuse Lucy, Yukino immediately created an account, her fingers a blur as she entered her details.

"Okay, where's the post?" she asked her roommate, who grabbed the phone from her and began to expertly navigate through the application. A few short moments later, Lucy had found her way to the post, and she returned the phone to Yukino to confirm it was the right one.

Yukino eyed the pendant in the photo carefully. There was no doubt that it was hers, with the star and key design having been personally customised to ensure that it was the only one of its kind. After her brief scrutinisation, Yukino quickly opened up the comments section, immediately typing in her question before posting it.

_**Silverkeys: **Hi, are you from Magnolia? I just lost the same keychain yesterday, and I think you've found it!_

Breathing out a sigh of relief, Yukino looked up to meet big, brown eyes. "So... now what?"

Lucy crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back with a smile. "Now, we wait."

* * *

><p>Looping the keychain around his index finger, Sting stared contemplatively at the keychain, shifting his hand slightly to get a better look. The afternoon sun glared through the windows, reflecting upon the pendant and casting the light into a plethora of colours. The pendant was unlike anything he had ever seen before, with a delicately crafted design that seemed too perfect to be randomly bought in a shop by the street. He peered at the pendant again, before shock flashed across his features at a little inscription he had missed.<p>

"Y. A..." he mused, looking at the tiny lettering that was almost invisible upon a quick glance. This pendant must've been important to someone, he realised, as he spun on his chair to face his laptop again. Refreshing the page, he once again checked the comments of his latest post, coming across one that had swiftly shot to the most up-voted.

Feeling the excitement bubble in his gut as he read the comment, he quickly placed the keychain back onto the table and typed up a reply.

_**Holy Ray:** No way! I'm from Magnolia too! Please be specific about where you dropped it or I won't believe you!_

Seconds after, he was notified of a reply to his comment, and he quickly refreshed the page to find out.

_**Silverkeys:** Magnolia Uni, by the Art building. _

A wide grin split across his face as he clicked on the user's profile, deciding to send a private message instead.

_**Holy Ray:** Hey there! I've got your keychain. Which days are you on campus? _

_**Silverkeys:** Thank you so much for finding it! I'll be there tomorrow if that's alright with you? _

_**Holy Ray:** Yeah I'll meet you at the front of the Art building at 1pm! You'll probably recognise me by my blonde hair. My name's Sting Eucliffe, by the way. _

_**Silverkeys:** Thank you Sting! I'm Yukino Aguria. See you there._

Staring at her name, Sting picked up the pendant again and peered at the inscription. "Yukino Aguria... Y.A..." His eyes lit up in glee as he realised the connection.

_**Holy Ray:** See ya Yukino ;)_

* * *

><p>The cold winter wind whipped harshly against Yukino's cheeks, and she pulled her scarf up higher over he nose as she shivered involuntarily. Checking her watch, she realised she was still 10 minutes early, and she bounced lightly on the spot to regain a little warmth while she waited.<p>

She couldn't believe how coincidental it was for 'Holy Ray' to find her keychain where she had last seen it, and counted herself especially lucky that he had made a post for all of Fiore to see. Rubbing her hands together, she began to regret not having worn gloves, as she squinted into the snowy landscape for any sign of a blonde head.

Checking her watch once again, she hummed impatiently and chided herself for being too early. There was no way anyone would want to stand in the cold for any longer than required just to hand her her keychain, so arriving early was pointless.

Just as she was contemplating ducking into the building for a few minutes, she spotted a vague silhouette of a man approaching. Hope swelled in her chest as she noted that the stranger did indeed have a shocking head of blonde hair, and she took a few steps forward as the stranger's pace increased.

She took in the appearance of the man as he neared, his tall height and slim figure prominent despite the layers of clothing. A boyish smile was etched on his handsome face, and she couldn't stop her slight blush as she found herself lightly attracted to his first impression. With his long strides, he soon came to a stop in front of her, his smile only widening as he stuck out a hand.

"Hey, Yukino, right?" he smirked, eliciting a shy nod as she reached out to grab his hand. She relaxed blissfully as the stranger's large hand grasped her own, enjoying the welcomed warmth that was a pleasant contrast to the cold. "Whoa, you're freezing!" he cried out, as Yukino quickly withdrew her hand, embarrassed.

"I... I'm sorry I just... forgot my gloves..." replied Yukino, biting her lip and casting her eyes downwards at his dull black sneakers.

Sting laughed at her shyness, before he reached into his pocket and pulled out the one reason for their meeting. "Here, your keychain." He watched as her eyes swept over the iridescent pendant, her pink lips parting into a delighted smile. A smirk made its way across Sting's face as he watched her eagerly take the keychain from his hold, fingers lightly brushing his hand as they did. He definitely had to admit that she was prettier than he had expected, with big brown eyes and chin-length hair a shade of blue so faded it looked almost white.

"Thank you so much, Sting!" she smiled, her eyes crinkling slightly in happiness.

He waved a hand nonchalantly, his smirk only widening at her megawatt smile. "That keychain must've been really important to you."

Staring down at the keychain in her hand, Yukino's smile softened. "Yeah, it was a present from my parents."

Sting nodded in understanding as the two stood in a brief silence, unsure of what to do next. Rocking on the balls of his feet, Sting reached a hand to the back of his neck and scratched awkwardly, his gaze focusing on the building behind Yukino.

"So, um, do you wanna... maybe... go grab coffee together?" he asked, shooting her a lopsided grin. The light blush caused by the cold only deepened as she considered his invitation, and Yukino glanced up to meet deep blue eyes before she found herself agreeing.

"Sure, coffee sounds great."

As Yukino returned his grin with one of her own, her eyes wandered down to the iridescent keychain in her hand, gripping it just a little tighter to feel the warmth left by the stranger.


	2. Day 2: Fantasy

Just a short drabble for this one! :)

**Summary: **Having each other seemed too much like a fantasy

**Disclaimer: **Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail

* * *

><p><em>Day 2: Fantasy<em>

**_White Gold_**

Yukino was certain she could never get tired of lying in his arms, hearing his heart beat steadily where she rested on his chest, her smile being one of content and absolute bliss.

She was no dragon slayer with enhanced senses, but she knows she loves the way he smells, and she shivers to the lightest of his touches on her skin. She hears the way his heart speeds up when they're intimate, and she treasures the way he tastes - just like love. She knows she'd spot him even miles away, and she dreams of the warmth from his blinding magic.

"Yukino," he whispers, and she tilts her head up to meet his cerulean eyes, gleaming with adoration. He gives her a soft smile he reserved just for her, leaning down as she tilted her head upwards to capture her lips and convey his passion.

Sting was certain he's never met anyone much like her, with hair the colour of the clouds and eyes so brown and completely honest. She enraptured him like no other, her presence speaking otherworldly volumes just like her magic did.

He knew he'd sinned too much to deserve her, but she too had believed misfortune followed wherever she'd go.

They're reluctant to let go despite being out of breath, and he swiftly pins her under him to keep her close. She stares into the brilliant blue only to feel herself drowning, and he intertwines their fingers to give her something to hold. They bury themselves deeper in the sheets in a tangle of limbs, skin against skin so close it was difficult to find an end and a beginning. An expression of love in the most intimate way possible, he assures her his love is more than physical - it resonates so loudly within him he's sure her stars could see - and she makes sure he understands how lucky she was to have him.

They were each other's fantasy and salvation, a combination of the brilliance of white and gold.


	3. Day 3: Stars

I really need to stop being late for this...

**Disclaimer: **Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail

* * *

><p><em>Day 3: Stars<em>

**_Keeping Watch in the Night_**

_Stars_  
><em>In your multitudes<em>  
><em>Scarce to be counted<em>  
><em>Filling the darkness with order and light<em>  
><em>You are the sentinels<em>  
><em>Silent sure<em>  
><em>Keeping watch in the night<em>  
><em>Keeping watch in the night<em>

"Oh god… how much longer?" Sting groaned, the rocking of the carriage proving too much for his motion sickness. From beside him, Yukino spared a pitying glance, her hands rubbing his back soothingly in hope that she could make a difference. She then looked out the window hopefully, before wincing as she realised that they were in the middle of the forest and there was no way to know.

"Just a bit more, Sting-sama." she consoled, lifting her other hand to wipe his sweat away with a handkerchief. It was only Sting and Yukino on the mission today, as Rogue had disappeared off before they could even ask him to tag along. Of course, wherever Sting went, his Exceed partner would follow, and Yukino didn't mind the chatterbox's company.

Sting groaned even louder, failing to maintain his upright position and dropping his head onto Yukino's shoulder. A bright blush immediately illuminated her face, but she willingly stayed still so that his head would not be jostled. From beside her, Lector stifled a snicker, patting Yukino's hand lightly to draw her attention.

"We're lost, aren't we?" he whispered, watching her face contort into one of dread. "Don't worry Yukino, even if we end up stranded in the woods, Sting-kun will protect us!" Yukino gave Lector what she hoped was a convincing smile, before turning her head slightly to watch the Dragon Slayer beside her. His features were one of obvious pain, and she found herself doubting he'd even be in shape to help them.

Not long after Lector had helpfully declared them lost, the carriage stopped suddenly and their driver sheepishly peeked through the door. Yukino sighed as she immediately understood the implication, and they alighted to seek out a safe place to set up camp. Despite Lector's initial confidence, Sting was particularly feeling the brunt of his motion sickness today, and he could barely stand even after his Exceed partner had flown him out of the carriage.

As the driver had felt apologetic for his mistake, he had taken it upon himself to source for firewood, Lector following after in proclamation that he'd be a huge help, leaving the two Sabertooth mages to their own devices.

Sting continued to make sounds of displeasure as he lay on the sleeping bag Yukino had unrolled, and Yukino worriedly fussed over him, wiping his sweat and fanning her hand vigorously to cool him to the best of her ability.

"Yu… kino… lap…" he mumbled, and she immediately bent forward, inclining a ear towards his mouth to try to make out his words.

"What was that, Sting-sama?"

"I want to… lie in your lap…" he managed to force out, his eyes shooting open and meeting her wide ones. "Your scent… it's… soothing…"

Fighting the bright red blush blooming across her cheeks, Yukino cleared her throat and adjusted her position, lifting Sting's head and placing it gently on her thighs. She carded her fingers through his unruly hair slowly, hoping that it would somehow ease his discomfort.

"I'm… sorry… Yukino… This mission… This mission is off to a bad start… because of me, isn't… it?"

Yukino frowned at the Dragon Slayer, brown eyes meeting blue as Sting fought to keep his eyes open. "That's not true, Sting-sama. You work so hard all the time, it's time you took a well deserved rest, anyway."

"I… should be… protecting you… and Lector…"

"Don't worry, Sting-sama. I'm a Sabertooth mage too! I'll keep watch tonight," she smiled. Sting relaxed visibly at his guild member's promise, reaching up to grab her left hand and intertwining their fingers. His own smile matching hers, he gripped her hand a little tighter and focused his gaze at something behind her head.

"Look… the stars…" Yukino followed his line of sight and glanced upwards as well, her lips parting in glee at the magnificent scene that unfolded.

Millions of stars illuminated the dark blue sky, untainted by any sign of human activity. It was a completely natural sight in a world full of magic, specks of light in the distance each telling their own compelling story. She could only sigh in appreciation as the stars twinkled and shone, and in a quiet voice, began pointing out the different constellations to distract her partner from the pain.

Sting listened to the melody that only her voice was able to bring, finally feeling a little better now that he had something to focus on besides the dizziness and the nausea. He felt himself beginning to drift into a desired slumber, her scent and voice enough to overwhelm his sharp senses and soothe him into relaxation.

The loosening of Sting's hold on her hand alerted Yukino to the fact that he was drowsy, and she only smiled lightly as his grimace smoothened into a peaceful expression. She rubbed circles into the back of his hand and continued to comb through his yellow locks, enjoying their temporary tranquillity under the starry sky.

"Don't worry, Sting-sama. I'll keep you safe tonight."

_Stars_  
><em>In your multitudes<em>  
><em>Scarce to be counted<em>  
><em>Filling the darkness with order and light<em>  
><em>You are the sentinels<em>  
><em>Silent sure<em>  
><em>Keeping watch in the night<em>  
><em>Keeping watch in the night<em>

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed it :)<p>

gomatetsu . tumblr . com


	4. Days 4 & 5: Children & Apology (part 1)

**Summary**: It wouldn't be long before the castle walls came tumbling down.

I'm sorry I am soooo late, I just started working at it's been crazy;; Well, good news is I have a day off the day after so I'll get to publishin ! :) In the meantime, please enjoy this! I also combined the prompts for Day 4 & 5 and split this fic into 2 parts so you can count them as suitable for each different prompt as well! :)

**Disclaimer**: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail

* * *

><p><em>Days 4 &amp; 5: Children + Apology<em>

**_Castle (part 1)_**

Loud wailing disturbed the serenity of the playground, and heads swivelled to see a young girl no more than the age of six sitting in the sandpit, her hands rubbing at her eyelids as she sobbed. Beside her, a similarly aged boy with blonde hair was scratching his nape with one hand, another reaching out awkwardly as if he was trying to console her. At his feet lay what seemed to be the remains of a sandcastle, the once upright structure now crushed into uneven lumps of sand.

"I... um... I'm sorry..." the boy tried, but was only met with even louder sobs. "I was just chasing Rogue... I didn't see your sandcastle there..."

The boy grimaced as the young girl continued to sob, looking around embarrassedly to see if any one was coming to his aid. He didn't expect much, however, knowing that the apathetic caretakers and the teachings they imparted had ensured an overtly individualistic culture. His friend, Rogue, was too quick for him to catch up with, and had already disappeared into the building of the orphanage.

"I... I worked really hard on my castle..." the girl sobbed, and he jumped at the sound of her voice.

Guilt washed over the boy as he looked at the girl, her light blue hair shielding her face as she covered her eyes with her hands. Staring at the ruined sandcastle gave him an idea, however, and he quickly addressed the girl again.

"Look, I'll help you built an even better one!" he exclaimed, blue eyes shining with determination as he moved to kneel in front of the girl. Finally ceasing her cries, the girl stared at him, wide-eyed.

"R... really?"

"Yeah! This castle will be even better because we built it together!" he grinned infectiously, causing the corners of her lips to turn up slightly as well. "I'm Sting, what's your name?"

"Yukino..."

"Well Yukino, let's work on this sandcastle together!"

Sting picked up the bucket that he had kicked aside in his sprint, and began scooping sand up with his hands. A shy smile decorating her youthful face, Yukino wiped her tear-stained hands on her tattered grey dress, reaching for the spade beside her and scooping sand into the bucket as well.

The pair worked in silence for a little while before Sting curiously looked up at the bluenette. "You're the only one playing in the sandpit… Where are your friends?"

"I have friends, but they're all gone now, so I'm going to play alone! And I like the sand – I heard it comes from the beach! One day I'm going to the beach and build a sandcastle there!" she grinned.

"The beach?"

Yukino nodded fervently. "I've seen pictures of the beach in books! It's very pretty! There's water and sand, too!"

Sting's eyes widened in amazement before a toothy grin settled on his face. "I want to see the beach!"

"They say the sand is golden at the beach! Not this dull colour in the sandpit, but a really bright one!"

"Wow!" Both children shared genuine, youthful smiles, continuing to build the new sandcastle with fervour. "I'll be your friend, Yukino!" Sting then said, his gleeful expression meeting curious brown eyes.

With her head tilted to the side, Yukino glanced at Sting thoughtfully. "You'll leave too, won't you?"

Sting frowned. "I won't leave!"

"…You won't?"

"No! I won't leave Rogue behind, he's my friend!" the young blonde explained, turning to his new friend with a smile. "Now you're my friend, too! I'll bring you to the beach!"

Excitement shone in Yukino's eyes as she regarded Sting with wonder. "Really? The beach?"

"Yup! Promise!" Dropping the sand in his hands into the bucket, he reached out his pinky figure and waved it in front of Yukino's face. She giggled at his enthusiasm, before nodding and hooking her own pinky around his.

With open-mouthed smiles that spoke of genuine promises beyond the feigned sincerity of the world they were thrown into, the two children made an agreement that they intended to keep, even if the odds were never in their favour.

* * *

><p>fairyscribe . tumblr . com<p>

(url change)


	5. Days 4 & 5: Children & Apology (part 2)

Yes here is the next part! I'm pretty happy with the how the change in mood between part 1 and part 2, so I hope you guys'll like this! :)

**Summary:** She could finally feel like a princess

**Disclaimer**: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail

* * *

><p><em>Days 4 &amp; 5: Children + Apology<em>

**_Castles (part 2)_**

"God damn it Rogue, stop rushing me," the man complained, the roll of his eyes a fond one as he straightened his tuxedo blazer in the mirror. Despite the death stare of the dark presence lurking behind him, he continued to fix his appearance, running a hand through his spiky blonde hair and nodding to himself in satisfaction.

"Sting, we're going to a funeral, not a party," Rogue deadpanned. "You don't have to dress up when no one's going to be in the mood to look at you."

Sting smirked as he made eye contact with his friend through the mirror. "You're looking pretty smart yourself," he noted, eyeing the raven hair that had been neatly combed back into a ponytail.

"That's because it-"

"-it's too long and you wanna keep it out of your face, blah blah _blah. _Well Rogue, I say that it's always important to dress to impress. Haven't you heard of the saying 'Always dress like you're going to see your worst enemy'?"

"Once again, we're going to a funeral, Sting. Not to meet your worst enemy."

With another roll of his eyes, Sting spun around to face his friend, a flicker of hatred in his carefully masked expression. "It may as well be! I never knew you liked her that much to care for the formalities, _Ryos."_

The deep sigh that followed only spoke of years of familiarity with the blonde's behaviour. "That's not the name I gave you, or anyone else, for that matter, and you know that. You can use it to _attempt_ to trigger my anger towards her if you wish, but I'm not going to take the bait that easily." _  
><em>

Sting only huffed angrily as he turned back to the mirror, pulling on his tie with a little more force than necessary. Rogue shook his head at his friend's behaviour, moving away from him to pick up the photo frame that lay on Sting's bedside table. Three grinning faces greeted him, and his gaze softened as he landed on the young girl with light blue hair in the middle, her smile radiant as she looped her arms around both boys' necks.

"It's been so long." Rogue reminisced, a light smile grazing his lips. "Sting, while Ryos was my registered name during my darker days, it doesn't mean I'm going to associate it with every single unpleasant feeling."

At Rogue's explanation, Sting only deepened his frown, staring at his friend's back for a moment too long before he finally relaxed and spun around. With a casual air about him, Sting began to saunter to the door of his room, calling to Rogue over his shoulder. "Let's get going then, oh impatient one. We don't want to be late to the party."

* * *

><p>"Be careful now, or you'll trip and fall again and ruin this dress of yours!" the young girl only giggled lightly in response, carding her fingers through her hazel-coloured hair to remove the stray leaf caught in between. She smiled widely in thanks as she was righted, before she once again ran off to join her waiting friends. Her helper stood up from her squat with a soft chuckle, watching in contentment as her ward ran across the field. She pushed a lock of silvery blue hair behind her ear and sighed, trudging across the yellow leaves that littered the ground to move closer to the casket. Despite the sombre occasion, it was hard to damper the children's spirits, especially when they were blissfully unaware of the cause of the event.<p>

To the best of their knowledge, their oldest caretaker was simply no longer around anymore, and even the bluenette knew that the children never liked the old lady's grumpiness very much anyway. Lingering at the back of the small crowd and staring at the casket, she felt strangely lighthearted despite the heavy mood of the adults around her. Although she had come to understand the old caretaker and her methods better, it didn't help the scars that spoke of wounds inflicted at a young age, and the anguish and pain that spoke volumes despite the respect she received from its cause at a later stage.

It wasn't that she was happy about the death, definitely not, but she knew that somewhere deep inside she felt liberated, a sense of closure to her once traumatic childhood. She breathed out a sigh before she made a move to go back to where the children were, knowing that with the old caretaker gone she was now the one in charge of the orphans. Before she could take a step, however, she heard a noise of shock from behind her, before-

"...Yukino?"

Bright blonde hair greeted her as she turned, the same shade of yellow that plagued her dreams during those restless nights she had. Her hands flew to her mouth as she took in the two men before her. Both dressed appropriately in black suits for the occasion, both tall and well-built, and both so _grown up _but still so young in her eyes. A firm nod from the black-haired man assured that their own reunion would come later, before he continued his walk forward to pay his respects to the deceased. Yukino blinked as she realised that tears had been gathering in her eyes, and she smiled in a way she hoped didn't seem forced, beckoning him to follow her as she led them away from the mourning. _  
><em>

She came to a stop in front of the playground, taking a seat on the bench facing it to keep a watchful eye on her wards. Sting hesitantly walked over and took a seat beside her, swallowing around a dry throat as he forced his gaze away from her to the gleeful expressions of the children.

"Well... this is new," he spoke, his mind a haze and unable to formulate what to say despite the millions of questions in his head._  
><em>

"The orphanage has undergone many changes while you were gone," Yukino replied, her eyes trained on the view in front of her. "We've expanded and-"

"-Wait, 'we'?""

Yukino turned and faced her long-lost friend directly, brown eyes meeting wide, blue ones as he regarded her with disbelief.

"Not of all us were lucky, Sting," she explained, and he ignored the twinge of his heartstrings as she said his name. He took in her new physique with a quick sweep of his eyes, noting how much she's grown from the scraggly little girl that he'd known and loved. He realised that not only was she physically bigger now, but her eyes were _older_ and she looked at him with slight lethargy and melancholy as she spoke. "I was never adopted."

His eyes widened even more at her confession, his mind reeling as he fought to push down the indignation that rushed through him in an instant. _How could no one have wanted such a kind, caring, and lovely girl? _

Ignoring her company's shock, Yukino ploughed on. "I was never adopted, so I simply grew up with the orphanage. When I hit 18, I decided I was going to work here. I wanted to change the way the orphanage operated. To take away the negativity that haunted the children and instead made it an enjoyable waiting area for them to find new families that would shower them with love. I didn't like the way I grew up, so I wanted to make it better for them."

Sting's expression softened as he listened to her speak. She had always put others before herself, and while it was understandable for her to harbour hatred for her upbringing, she instead decided she was aiming for a positive reform.

"I'm sorry," Sting breathed. It was the only thing he knew how to say at that point, and he stared blankly at his dress shoe-clad feet.

"Don't be," Yukino smiled. "I know I'm not sorry for myself, so you shouldn't be. I've learnt so much more than I would've ever been able to if I had been adopted, and I'm glad I've put them into use."

"...You're amazing, Yukino. Always have been."

Yukino laughed at this, and Sting found himself joining in, her bells of laughter filling him with a sense of warmth that he had almost forgotten the feeling of. He finally understood why he had never been able to locate Yukino. He had always been searching through families with adopted children, but never considered that she might still be living amongst other orphans.

He thought about his joy when both him and Rogue were adopted by two families that happened to be relatives, thought about the love he had received from his new parents and how much fun he had in his new life, and he thought about the tears in young Yukino's eyes when he left and the promise he had made to her as a confirmation that they would see each other again.

"What are you doing after the funeral?" Sting asked, his lips twitching upwards as he watched Yukino's calm expression twist into one of embarrassment and shock.

"Why... why do you ask?"

"Just answer the question, Yukino."

Jumping lightly at his impatient tone, Yukino furrowed her brows and stared at her hands. "I... I guess I'm free... after I make sure the children are taken care of..."

Sting smirked as he stood up abruptly, lightly brushing the back of his tuxedo pants with one hand before offering her the other. Yukino looked from his outstretched hand to the mischievous expression on his face, he gaze one of question and confusion. Sting's smirk only widened, and he nodded towards his hand. "Let's go then!"

"Where to?"

"The beach, of course!" he grinned, reminding her of their old promise. "We've got to build our sandcastles!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So, just to explain things a little, they're basically attending the funeral of the head caretaker of the orphanage during their time, and she contributed to the nastiness of the place that was lightly explored during the first part. Ryos is the name Rogue was born with, or the caretakers gave him, whichever you prefer, but he despised it because he used to despise the orphanage and the caretakers, so he told everyone that his name was Rogue. I hope you enjoyed this two-shot, and please leave a review if you can! :)

fairyscribe . tumblr . com


	6. Day 6: Future

**Summary: **The future was warm and bright, just like the holy ray that held her hand and guided her.

**Disclaimer: **Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail

* * *

><p><em>Day 6: Future<em>

**_Bright Lights in the Big City_**

Yukino never liked parties.

She believed she was a magnet for disaster, and the more people she was around, the worse the catastrophe. She believed that she should be left alone, away from any possibilities of causing inconvenience to the people around her. Parties were an absolute worse, with throngs of people mingling, dancing, and getting drunk - something bad was bound to happen!

However, there was nothing Yukino could do as the Fairy Tail mages fussed over her make-up and squealed over her dress, and she soon found herself thrust into the grand ballroom with all the mages that participated in the Grand Magic Tournament.

_Great, just great. Lots of people spell misfortune, but lots of people with_ magic_?_ She let herself be dragged by Lucy and Mirajane, willing herself to forget about her worries and instead focus on having fun with her new friends.

The ballroom was grander than anything Yukino had ever seen, with overhead chandeliers that gave the whole room a golden glow, and marble floors polished to the point where she was certain she could see her reflection. The monstrous size of the ballroom was a given, and the long long tables filled with so much food-

She was snapped from her reverie at the sudden silence that occurred, and she glanced up hesitantly to see her ex-guild members standing in front of her with shocked expressions. She cowered lightly as she met _his_ eyes, before she made a decision to leave.

_I _knew_ things never go well for me..._

"Wait!" Sting called, his expression one of concern and his blue eyes shining with regret. "Sorry... I didn't know you'd come... Master and Mistress have gone into hiding. We'll have to start over from scratch. We'll have to rebuild Sabertooth."

Yukino gulped as Sting stared at his feet in a picture of guilt and shame. Her mind was whirling at what he was telling her, and she felt herself catching on to what Sting was hinting at.

"We've... been quite harsh to you but... I want to make it a guild that cherished its members."

Her heart raced at the raw determination on Sting's face, but she didn't want to get her hopes up if only for them to be destroyed again.

"Why are you saying that to me?" she frowned. Although happy that Sabertooth would be a better guild in the future, she was no longer a Sabertooth mage, and she couldn't help the wave of forlornness at the thought that it would be the last time she'd see them again.

"I guess I'd be asking too much if I said I wanted you to come back..."

The split second rush of heartwarming emotions was abruptly stopped, however, as a drunk Kagura sauntered onto a scene and subsequently caused a brawl across the guilds. Yukino felt tears well up in her eyes as she watched members of the different guilds fight for her - she finally felt like she was wanted somewhere, not ostracised because of her weaknesses or the possible danger she could bring, but _wanted_ because she was Yukino, a mage, a comrade, and a _friend_.

There was no doubt that the mages of Fairy Tail would cause trouble even in the most unlikely of places, and Yukino found herself laughing wholeheartedly even when her new friends stood in shock at Natsu Dragneel crowning himself King. Pride swelled in Yukino's chest as she thought about the future of Sabertooth, being a guild much like Fairy Tail, where they could laugh and smile and have fun even in absurdity.

She excused herself from the crowd as the surprise of Natsu's appearance had subsided, stepping out onto the balcony to enjoy the fresh air. The city of Crocus sprawled out as far as her eyes could see, the magnificent architecture of the city beautifully displayed by the thousands of lacrima lights.

"Oh hey, Yukino."

She felt his presence even before he opened his mouth, and she said nothing as he walked up and stood beside her, watching the Crocus city at night. She turned her head and offered him a smile, watching as he returned it with a gentle one of his own.

"It's great isn't it?" Sting spoke, as he stared wistfully at the busy city. "I never thought we'd be capable of having so much fun together as a guild. I don't think I've ever felt so happy as a Sabertooth mage before."

"…."

"Wait, you _are_ joining Sabertooth, right?" he frowned.

Yukino laughed at his genuine question, her worries of him having second thoughts dispersing with the wind. "Of course, Sting-sama. I love Sabertooth, and I'd be more than happy to be join the Guild again."

Sting grinned, satisfied, before turning back to the view in appreciation. "Crocus really is beautiful," he sighed. Yukino hummed in agreement, shifting slightly to look at her new Guild Master. She knew she had always liked Sting for his boldness and arrogance that spoke volumes of his might, but she discovered she liked this new cheerful and caring side of him even more than she would've wanted. He turned and met her eyes just as she processed the implications of her thoughts, and shot her an open-mouthed grin - flashing his sharp canines as a reminder of the powerful Sting she knew – reaching out and lightly grabbing the hand she lay on the balcony railing. The blush that formed on Yukino's face only widened Sting's grin even more, and he once again directed his gaze to the blinding dots of light in the distance.

Just as the light reminded her of his magic, the warmth from Sting's hand over hers and the brilliant glow of the city at night illuminated the hope that Yukino had about the future – _their_ future.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** MY INTERNET DIED JUST BEFORE I UPLOADED THIS CHAPTER. thank god I save my work... Also I am gearing up for Miraxus week so please look forward to that! :) (It starts tomorrow!)

_fairyscribe . tumblr . com_


	7. Day 7: Scars

finally able to mark this complete! so sorry it took so long, and a huge thank you to all new and old readers for the support! :)

**Summary:** A cruel dream was born from the evil that plagued my mind.

**Disclaimer: **Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p><em>Day 7: Scars<br>_

**_The Criminal in my Mind_**

_"__We're Sabertooth, not any random weak guild. We're Sabertooth, and we're the strongest!"  
><em>_"__Is that the best you can do, Yukino?"  
><em>_"__She disappeared because she's weak. The strongest guild has no need for her, right?"_

With a gasp, Sting shot up into a sitting position, beads of sweat falling down his heaving chest as he struggled to gain focus. A hand tightened on the sheets now sticky with sweat, his wide, shocked eyes narrowing in displeasure. The nightmares had been plaguing him for days – even more so once his relationship with the mentioned stellar mage escalated into something more – and he'd never been able to wash away the guilt that seemed like a permanent mask over his heart, paired with the familiar blonde hair, blue eyes, and smirking lips from which the cruel words were said.

The crumpled sheets fell off his body as he stood, shaking his head to clear his foggy mind as he treaded towards his room door. A quick sweep of the surroundings ensured that his roommates were still asleep, with Lector curled up beside Frosch at the foot of Rogue's bed, and Rogue sleeping soundly despite both exceeds' snores. In his survey of the motel room his eyes landed on two keys laying on the wooden bedside table, one labeled with his room number 201, and another labeled with that of the room next door. Shakily reaching towards the keys, Sting's hand hovered hesitantly before he grabbed one of them, his fingers still trembling from his nightmare as they brushed over the set of numbers carved into the accompanying wooden keychain.

202.

* * *

><p>Yukino had always been a light sleeper.<p>

Whether it was because she was used to being always alert and cautious amongst the once strongest guild or whether it was because she had never successfully detached herself from her nightmares she never knew, but she was certain she heard the jumbling of a key being inserted and the telltale click of a door being unlocked – both sounds so loud in her ears she snapped awake almost instantly. Her slim hand reached towards her own set of celestial keys by the bedside table, snatching them up just as the door creaked open.

Keeping the pretense of being asleep, she waited with a pounding heart as she heard the footsteps near her bed. Her grip tightened on a gold key and her lips parted to summon her magic, when-

"You don't have to be so nervous…" the intruder spoke, his deep voice raspy from sleep but still containing the hint of playfulness she knew so well. "I could hear your heart beating faster and your breathing stop even from outside the door."

Yukino peaked out from under the sheets and fumbled to sit up as the intruder finally reached her bed, lifting the covers up and sliding himself underneath.

"Sting-sama, I think this bed is too small-"

Strong arms around her waist halted her words, however, and Yukino relaxed instinctually as she was pulled against a warm, naked chest.

"We'll just have to stick together so we don't fall off, then."

Thankful for the darkness that hid her bright blush, the bluenette shifted in her position so that she could face her intruder, the blonde haired dragon slayer she had grown to love. Her deep hazel eyes met his half-lidded blue, and her thin brows creased into a frown as she watched conflict swim in his eyes.

"Did something happen, Sting-sama?"

"…Yukino, I… Do you… do you hate me?"

The pain that flickered in his irises was so genuine it shocked her, and Yukino could only place a cold hand against his feverish face in an attempt to comfort him. "I could never hate you."

The windows to his scarred soul fluttered close at her caress, and Sting attempted to force himself to relax by inhaling her soothing scent. "It's just… I… I've been…"

"Having nightmares?" His furrowed brows pulled downwards even more at her empathetic tone, but he nodded nonetheless to respond to her question. "I, too, have nightmares," she confessed, shifting her gaze from his face to his chest.

"…what nightmares?"

"I've always had them, you know. Voices in my head telling me…" her eyes squeezed shut as she winced at the flooding memories, but she forced the words to leave her mouth anyway. "…that… that I'm a misfortune… that I'm incompetent, weak, _useless, embarrassing-_"

Sting's gripped tightened at the quiver in her voice, her words driving knives into the scars in his heart. "…I'm sorry…" he whispered, burying his nose in her powder blue hair and taking a deep breath.

"I see him in my nightmares. I see him, the bastard I used to be. I see him being arrogant, I see him laughing at the opponents he defeated so easily, and I see him… I see him ridiculing _you._"

Yukino reached for the hand lying in between them, lacing her own slim fingers through his as his breath caught at his own words. "Sting…"

"I used to be one of them, Yukino. I used to scold you, to laugh at you, I used to call you weak when _I_!" He caught himself as he raised his voice, snapping his eyes open to stare unseeingly ahead. "…when _I'm _the weak one…"

Both mages fell silent as they listened to each other's breathing, trying to find peace in their partner despite the conflict in their minds. In the tense silence Yukino was the first to move, cupping his face in her hands and brushing her fingers over his cheeks.

"Look at me, Sting-sama," she said gently, blinking away the tears in her eyes as he slowly revealed her favourite shade of brilliant blue. With a small smile on her face, she continued, "I don't blame you for anything. We both have our fair share of nightmares from the past… but… but I've realised that those scars are just stories that tell us where we've been and what we've experienced. Scars are reminders, but they shouldn't dictate our future. It's hard, but these… these nightmares are what we have to overcome, and… and we can do that _together_."

A breathy laugh burst of Sting's lips as he stared at the girl he loved, the sincerity swimming in her chestnut-coloured eyes warming his battered heart. "It's always been you, Yukino. You've always been the strongest one."

And for the first time, both mages could feel their scars begin to fade.


End file.
